


Planet of the Bimbos

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Breast Expansion, Comedy, F/F, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Genderbending, Government Experimentation, Hooters, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Military, Multi, Pantyhose, Past Abuse, Revenge, Role Reversal, Science Experiments, Secretary - Freeform, Shrinking, Size Difference, Spanking, Time Travel, Topical, Virus, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, bimbo, booty shorts, dumb guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: I am not a doctor or in the military so my language is going to come from movies if any.
Kudos: 27





	Planet of the Bimbos

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor or in the military so my language is going to come from movies if any.

_The year is 2199 and a new virus has been wiping people out with brutal efficiency. They've spent years trying to find a cure, but to no avail...._

General Roger Mann walks into the conference room which houses many soldiers and scientists. Having given up all hope he still comes in asks,

"Ok Eggheads, what do ya got for today?"

Dr. Amanda Lewis, speaks first, "Sir, we tested a new round of vaccines, but we're still way off if it's going to do anything."

Mann slams his fist into the table, "Damn it, I want new answers not the same old garbage I've been hearing for the past five years!"

Dr. Jo Burlin and Dr. Ana Garlin begin their presentation, "Sir, if you like we have something rather unorthodox."

"Continue..." says Mann.

"So while our team has been working on vaccine breakthroughs, Garlin and I have figured out time travel."

"Time travel?"

"Yes, using a small team we can head into the future where the virus is cured and use that knowledge to cure it now."

"At this point, I'll do anything, what do you need?"

"Just three of you finest soldiers..."

\--

Dr. Burlin and the General's hand picked team are doing their briefing.

"Billy Johnny, Timmy Tommy and John Johnnyson; you've been chosen by your General to partake in this mission."

"Hell yeah!" yells Billy

Timmy and John just high five each other.

"Okay....look just read this to prepare and meet us tomorrow at the lab." 

\--

The next day, the crew meets up with Burlin at the lab, "I assume you read up?"

None of them did, but they nodded anyway.

"Excellent, suit up and we'll get started."

The crew is all strapped in and ready to go.

"Just a reminder, you should be transported to this place only five years into the future, if there is a cure, find and come back. Make sure to ask for me when you get to the future."

The crew just nods.

"Also remember that if you don't return within an hour you'll be stuck in the future forever, so good luck!"

"Wait, what?" asks Billy moments before he is flung into the future.

\--

_Five Years into the future_

Billy is the first one to take off his helmet, "Okay, for curiosity's sake? Who read the brief?" 

"I didn't, but Timmy did. Hey Timmy."

Timmy doesn't say a word.

"Come on, Timmy. Now's not the time to--"

John takes off Timmy's helmet and underneath it is a spooky skeleton.

"AH! Spooky skeleton! Uh I think Timmy is dead."

"Damn it!" Yells Billy as he puts his foot through the console.

"Dude, that was the only way home!"

"Whatever bro, that scientist hottie said we should meet up with her future self, maybe she can fix it."

The two exit the time machine, they did manage to reach the lab they were in only five years later. They hear a door open and a familiar voice.

"Hello! I heard a noise is anyone down here?"

"Burlin? Hey it us, Billy and John....uh Timmy died, but we can use the time machine to fix that right?"

It all comes back to Dr. Burlin, "What the? We thought you guys were dead! What happened?"

"Well uh, we just got here and uh...the time machine just broke when we got here, but you can fix it again."

Burlin facepalms, "Here just come to the lab..."

\--

"So pretty much as soon as you guys left, we put forth a new vaccine. It turns out estrogen was a way to curb it so all women had to do was take a small shot."

"What about dudes?"

"That was trickier, we tried many different levels, but none quite worked, I was in charge of working on a new kind of female hormone and well..."

Burlin pulls up a video of General Mann on a slab.

"Are you comfortable General?" Asks Burlin on the tape.

"Just get this over with."

Burlin administers the shot and Mann begins to change; his skin becomes smoother making him look younger, his chest expands outward to give him a pair F-cup breasts that bust through his shirt, his blonde hair grows out and his lips pop out like a sex doll.

"General Mann?"

"Oh Gawsh, where am I sweetie?" Said Mann in his new babydoll voice.

"Just follow the line to that door, if you can't someone will help you."

Burlin turns off the video, "So you see, we can save the men, but they have to be turned into bimbos basically."

"Damn....General Mann had some pretty big titties." Says Billy.

"Uh yeah....but also didn't seem to know where he was. The men that we're turned into bimbos are now in the service industry. Meanwhile, the women that didn't require that much estrogen have been fixing the world again."

"So like....no more dudes?" Asks John.

"There are still men, all transmen were completely immune to the virus as research showed."

"Cool, so once you fix up the time machine you can head out and let the you in the past know." 

"No Billy, all the material for the time machine was one of a kind, you're stuck here so come over here so I can give you the vaccine."

"Whoa, I'm not getting turned into a chick!" Billy exclaims

Burlin wasn't going to put up with this so she fibs a bit, "Oh but this is the improved one, you'll remain a 'dude' with this one."

After hearing this, Billy and John start fighting over who goes first, John ends up getting the first shot. John's transformation ends being identical to Mann's, "Hey what the Hell, I thought you said I wasn't going to get titties!" John says in a really squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"Whoops! Oh well, okay Billy I need...." Burlin notices she's out of the vaccine. "Damn... uh I'll just go down the hall and get the 'other vaccine', don't leave this room. John, in the lockers there are uniforms for your new job, get dressed and I'll process you when I get back."

Burlin leaves and locks the door behind her.

John stands there leaning forward because of his massive breasts staring at lockers while Billy stands behind him checking out his friend's new ass.

"Not gonna lie, bro. You got a pretty sweet looking ass."

"Stawp it, Billy. I'm trying to decide.....uh 'Hooters'? I've heard of that."

John gets dressed in his Hooters girl uniform, he finally notices something is missing. "AH!!! Billy! My dick is gone!" John shows Billy his brand new vagina.

"Noice bro and you just got that so it's probably nice and tight and all..."

Billy gets a good look at John, the vaccine shrunk him down in size a bit. He used to be as tall as he was, but now John couldn't see past Billy's shoulders.

"Gross Billy, I'm not going to let you put in there....what if I get pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, you're ass is pretty nice though."

John pulls down his shorts, "Okay, but when you're the girl, I get to put it in your butt."

"Sure whatever."

Burlin comes back with the rest of the vaccines, "Okay, sorry that took--HEY!"

Billy is giving it to John by the time she gets back. Burlin has had with these two and she no longer has the patience.

"John, pull up your pants and get out!"

"Jeez alright...."

John exits the room so it's only Billy and Dr. Burlin.

"Okay... Billy let me give you your shot."

\--

Weeks later....

Dr. Burlin is at her desk, recording some notes,

"So may plan ended up working, not only did we save humanity I also managed to get my revenge on Billy. My heart skipped when General Mann recommended him for the mission. I was surprised when the dumb lug didn't recognize me of course guys like that probably go after and abuse so many women they probably don't keep track. John's dumb bimbo ass couldn't handle being a hooter's girl heard he became a prostitute. I wasn't going to let 'Billie' out of my sight and as the new General I needed a new secretary...."

Billie barges into the office with coffee and some files. 'Billie' (formerly Billy) is Burlin's new secretary. Burlin made sure she could humiliate him whenever she wanted. Billie's formula was special out of all the men turned into bimbos, Billie had the bigger tits, ass and thighs, he was also the shortest one at just four feet tall.

"Thanks for the coffee, Billie. Did you get sugar?"

"Uh...oops...."

Burlin got up from her desk and towered over Billie, "I'm starting to think you like this, Billie."

Burlin grabs Billie's tiny wrist and drags him over to her desk, she lays him across her lap and pulls up his short skirt that far to small for his bubbly ass and begin spanking him.

"Ow, I swear you do this everyday Dr. Burlin! OW!"

Burlin did do this everyday, but then again, Billie was always a fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sort of popped into my head today so I wanted to write it down here. If you're interested in seeing more, let me know.


End file.
